


Raising a Son of Hades

by JasicoWhatHaveYouDoneToMe



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Babies, Bottom Jason, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Jasico - Freeform, M/M, Miscarriage, di Angelo-Grace family, smut ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6758008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasicoWhatHaveYouDoneToMe/pseuds/JasicoWhatHaveYouDoneToMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, consider this a wedding present.” Hades stood up from his throne and walked towards his son. He places the bundled blanket carefully in Nico’s hands. Nico was about to protest when the bundle moved. He slowly unwrapped the blanket to find a small baby, yawing.<br/>“It’s a baby.” Nico deadpanned.</p>
<p>Nico and Jason adopt a son of Hades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Wedding Present

Nico hated being directly summoned to his father. He didn’t mind running the occasional errand that a harpy would relay to him, but having to go all the way down to the underworld was a hassle. Nico appeared at Charon’s desk where he was greeted with a blank stare.

“Hey Charon, I’m just gonna head on back--”

“Who are you?”

Nico groaned and pinched his nose. “Charon. We go over this every time. It’s me. Nico di Angelo.”

“Nico di Angelo is a child.” Charon disagreed.

“Charon, I grew up. Mortals do that. We don’t always look the same.”

“Oh, that’s right. My apologies, my lord.” With that he waved the son of Hades through.

While passing the river of styx, Nico noticed a small, blue suit floating in the water. He stopped to stare at it. It looked a lot like Perseus’ suit that he wore just a few weeks ago.

Perseus Charles Jackson was the ring bearer at Nico’s wedding. He looked adorable, Annabeth had slicked his hair back with a ton of hair spray and his curls were just begging to pop out. He whinned for while at the beginning but Annabeth convinced him that being the ring bearer was one of the most important jobs.

She straightened his tie and said, “Being ring bearer is so important, Perseus. You get to bring the rings to Nico and Jason. Without the rings, they couldn’t get married.”

Her son jutted out his lip and pointed the flower girl, “But she gets to throw flowers. I wanna throw stuff, Mama!”

“At the end of the ceremony, we all get to throw confetti.” Annabeth reassured as she readjusted her straps on her bridesmaid dress.

That put a smile back on his face. “Where’s Daddy?”

“Your dad is helping Jason, like your mom is helping me.” Nico explained to the five-year-old.

“Ohh.” And with that he went back to playing with the pillow that was meant to hold the ring. Nico smiled as he threw it up and down. Annabeth stood up from her chair in front of the mirror. As she straightened up, she grimaced and gripped her lower stomach.

Nico bit his lip, “Are you okay?”

She waved me off, “I’m--I’m fine. Let’s get your comberbun on.”

Annabeth wasn’t fine though. The week before, she miscarried and she had to have the baby removed through a c-section. It devastated Percy and Annabeth. Jason and Nico told them that they could push back the wedding if they weren’t comfortable coming so soon after a tragedy. They refused their offer.   
Nico looked off to the Asphodel Fields. He wondered if their child was out there somewhere. Wandering. He turned away and headed towards his father’s throne.

Hades was waiting for him. He appeared to be holding a blue blanket, all bundled up. Nico bowed with a curious look on his face.

“Father.”

“My son. I have something for you.”

Nico raised his eyebrow and his father continued, “I understand and you and Zeus’s son have gotten married.”

Nico nodded slowly.

“Well, consider this a wedding present.” Hades stood up from his throne and walked towards his son. He places the bundled blanket carefully in Nico’s hands. Nico was about to protest when the bundle moved. He slowly unwrapped the blanket to find a small baby, yawing.

“It’s a baby.” Nico deadpanned.

“Yes.”

“You’re giving me a baby.”

“I am.”

“Dad. I’m twenty-four. I can’t have a baby. I just got married!”

Hades sighed, “Son, this child is mine. The mother left him outside the entrance to the Underworld. She wants nothing to do with him. I can just drop him off at an orphanage somewhere, but I thought I’d offer you him first.”

Nico stared at the infant. He had seen Perseus after he was born and this baby didn’t look very old at all. He had little wisps of black hair on top of his head. Nico was tempted to brush it with his hand.

“So let me get this straight: if I don’t take this baby, you’re just gonna give it away to some orphanage where he might or might not be adopted?”

Hades nodded, “The choice is yours.”

Nico sighed and looked at the baby. “I should probably talk to Jason…”

“I understand. Take him with you. Bring him back if you don’t want him.”

“O--okay. What’s his name?” Nico asked and the baby whimpered in response.

“The mother didn’t name him.”

“What kind of mother wouldn’t name her baby?” Nico asked incredulously.

Hades didn’t answer and dismissed his son.

 

* * *

 

Nico was slightly worried about shadow traveling with a baby but he figured that he could handle it because he was also a son of Hades. Nico shadow traveled directly into his and Jason’s home.

The di Angelo-Grace household was rather large. Percy always describes it as a “mansion” and that always rubbed Nico the wrong way. It was big, but it was by no means a “mansion.” And he had earned all the money that went into buying that house, so he had wanted it to be nice and spacious. 

Jason was sitting in the living watching some football game. Nico stopped to admire his husband for a moment. Jason’s hair was messy from the helmet he has to wear to work. His boots were neatly placed next to him and his socks were stuffed into them. Jason completely focused on the TV in front of him and he had a knuckle from his left hand in his mouth.

Suddenly the baby let out a cry. Jason slowly turned towards Nico and the whimpering baby in his arms. 

“What is that?”

“A baby.”

Jason stood up with a concerned look on his face. “Why do you have a baby?”

 

“My Dad gave him to me. It’s like, uh, a wedding present.”

“You’re kidding me.” Jason deadpanned. “We just got married a few weeks ago.”

Nico nodded and tried to explain to his husband had told him. Jason was horrified that a woman would just abandon a helpless baby outside of the Hollywood sign. 

“Why would your Dad hook up with someone like that?” Jason demanded as he reached out for the baby.

Nico groaned and handed the baby over. “Please don’t ask about why or who my Dad does it with. It’s disgusting to think about.”

Jason chuckled as he bounced the baby up and down. This motion seem to calm the child. “How do you think I feel when people talk about my Dad? He does it with like, anything that moves.”

“Literally.” Nico agreed.

Jason cooed at the infant and turned to Nico, “Does he have a name?”

“Nope. He’s nameless.”

Jason frowned and looked down at the child. “That’s sad.” He glanced back up to his husband. “So?”

“So what?”

“Are we going to keep him? Like adopt him?”

Nico looked at Jason. He was holding that child as if it was his own flesh and blood. He could see the son of Jupiter being a wonderful father. “You want to?”

Jason grinned, “Of course I do! Look at him, he’s precious. And I would hate for him to go to an orphanage. What about you?” 

“I do.” Nico rubbed the top of the baby’s head. “I’ve always wanted to have kids. I just never thought, you know, I’d actually get to.” 

Jason paused and his grin grew wider. “We have a _baby_ , Nico.”

Nico cracked a grin at that. “We do. Now we just need to name him.” 

Jason rocked his new son back and forth. “Do you want to name him after someone? Like Percy and Annabeth did with Perseus?”

Nico scoffed, “What, like naming him after _me?_ I still can’t believe they did that.”

“No,” Jason disagreed. “And to be fair, it wasn’t Percy’s idea. But I meant, like what they did with Perseus’ middle name. They named him after Charles Beckendorf.”

Nico bit his lip. He really didn’t want to name a child of his after a lost soul. He wanted this child’s name to be completely clean of blood. “No… let’s not do that.”  
Jason paused for a minute and went back to cooing at the baby. He sat down on the couch and Nico thought he looked completely in his element.

“What about Chad?” Jason said with a smirk.

“Gross, no. No son of ours is going to have a douchebag name like that.” Nico scolded immediately. 

“Thomas?”

“No.”

“Wade?”

“No. He’s not Deadpool, Jason.”

“Kurtis?”

“No way.”

“Gavin?”

“N-- Wait what?” Nico asked.

Jason smiled and looked towards his husband. “What about Gavin?”

“I like that one.” Nico said slowly. “Gavin. It sounds good.”

“Gavin di Angelo-Grace.” Jason told the baby as if to inform him of the decision. 

Nico sat down next to him. “It’s kind of a mouth full. But I think it suits him.” 

“Just wait till everyone hears that we have a baby.”

Nico groaned and shoved his face into Jason’s shoulder. “Oh gods, they’re going to have a field day!”

 

* * *

 

 

It’s been a month since Gavin joined the di Angelo-Grace family. All of their friends were overjoyed at the news that the couple had adopted a baby. Hazel had immediately visited once she had heard the news. During the few days that she stayed, she was constantly talking about cute Gavin was. Hazel was convinced that Gavin was the cutest baby on the whole planet. Nico was pretty sure that Gavin realized this and was milking it the whole time she was there because after she left, he started to cry a lot more often. 

Jason flopped down on their bed and moaned. “Is the monitor on?” Nico looked over to the baby monitor on the dresser next to his side of the bed. The red light was on and he could hear the sound of Gavin lightly breathing. “Yeah, it’s on.” 

Jason turned over on his stomach and shoved his face into his pillow. “I am so tired. I feel like I haven’t slept in years.” 

Nico rolled closer him and rested cheek on Jason’s shoulder. “I know, baby.” And he placed a kiss on the blond’s neck. Jason whimpered a bit and scooched closer to Nico. Nico began to kiss at Jason’s neck and ran his fingers through his hair. Jason bit the inside of his cheek and pressed his hips against Nico’s. Nico could feel how hard his husband was and he was rapidly getting just as excited. 

“Take your shirt off.” Nico demanded. Jason whimpered and ripped off his shirt. Nico stared at his defined stomach and moaned. He began to pepper Jason’s chest with kisses. He could feel the blond shiver underneath him.

“ _Nico._ ” Jason muttered. It had to be the hottest thing Nico had ever heard. 

“What do you want?” The son of Hades asked teasingly. 

Jason’s face contorted, he almost looked desperate. “It’s been almost a week.” And it had been. Every time it seemed like they were going to have sex, Gavin would start crying. By the time they had gotten their son to go back to sleep, they were too tired to do anything else but sleep. 

“I know. I want you.”

Jason whimpered again. No one has ever seen Jason like this besides Nico. To everyone else, Jason is a strong, independent, leader. To Nico, when they are behind closed doors, Jason is quiet, tentative and submissive. Nico loved that he was the only one who saw him like this. 

Jason rubbed against him, making their clothed covered erections touch. “I want you in me,” Jason breathed. 

Nico reached to unzip his lover’s pants when suddenly a cry rang out. Gavin was awake and crying. Once again. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Nico groaned. “It’s like he knows!”

Jason, who still looked pretty breathless, looked at the monitor. “I read somewhere that babies cry at night so that the parents won’t create another baby.” 

“What?”

“They cry so they won’t get a sibling.”

Nico rolled off of Jason, “Well someone needs to tell Gavin that he doesn’t need to worry about that.”

Jason smiled a little bit. “It’s your turn.”

Nico waved him off and sat up, “I know, I know.” 


	2. Constipation Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raising a toddler is harder than it seems.
> 
> Gavin screamed again, “ Voglio papà ora!”  
> “I know you want Papa now. So do I, but he won’t home ‘til tonight, buddy.” Jason explained as he pulled his child out of the car seat. “Daddy, I want it to stop! It hurts, hurts, hurts…” Gavin clutched at his stomach with his tiny hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this chapter took to post... I promise I've been working on this one chapter for like a month. I hope you guys enjoy! :)

     Jason was having a particularly stressful day. First, his husband was summoned by his father, Hades, to help round up some lost souls. Apparently the spirits had been rioting in the lobby of the underworld because the had no way to pay the ferryman. A couple dozen souls got loose and Nico was sent to do damage control. This meant that Jason had to call in sick so that he could take care of Gavin.

Then, because Jason had to call in sick, his crew at the construction site wasn’t able to finish laying down the foundation of that town house. The crew isn’t allowed to work without a manager there on site and the only other day manager for the company is on vacation in Fiji. So Jason figures that this will set back his crew by a couple of days and while this may not seem like much, they were already pushing their time limit for the construction of the town house. 

And then on top of worrying about Nico and his construction due date, Gavin was constipated. According to Gavin’s Papa, he hasn’t pooped in a three days and has been very fussy about it the whole time. Jason doesn’t blame the kid. It doesn’t sound like a very pleasant ordeal. 

“Daddy, it hurts,” the two year old pouted. Jason had placed him on a child’s training potty in front of the TV and had turned on ‘Daniel Tiger’s Neighborhood.’ Both Jason and Nico found the show to be extremely annoying but it got Gavin to stop running around for thirty minutes, so they have every episode recorded. 

“I know, honey. It’s gonna be okay though, I promise.” A big, fat, crocodile tear began to roll down his son’s face. 

“Daddy, I want it to stop! It hurts, hurts, hurts…” Gavin clutched at his stomach with his tiny hands. Nico had insisted that they try to let the constipation run its course, but in this moment Jason knows he can’t let his son bear one more second of this. 

Before he can change his mind, Jason scoops Gavin off the potty and tugs up his pull ups. “Okay baby, we’re gonna go to the store. We’re gonna get you some laxatives, okay? Okay, baby?” 

Although the son of Jupiter is fairly certain that Gavin has no idea what laxatives are, the two year old nods and slows his crying. Jason grabs a diaper bag from the nursery and takes it and his son to the car. As soon as he buckles the toddler into his carseat he begins whining again. Jason tries to hush him with reassurances but they don’t seem to compute. Groaning, Jason gets into the driver's seat and mutters, “It’s gonna be okay buddy, it’s only ten minutes ‘til the store.” 

About halfway through the drive Gavin speaks up. “Where’s Papa?”

“He’s running errands for your Grandfather.”

“When is he coming back, Daddy?” The two year old asked with two of his fingers shoved into his mouth. Nico was really trying to break him of this habit, so Jason reminded him to keep his fingers out of his mouth. 

“He should be back before your bedtime.” Jason turned into the grocery’s parking lot and parked as close to the front of the building as he could. 

“Voglio papà ora!” Gavin screeched from the backseat. Jason’s italian has gotten much better over the years, especially since Nico has decided that it would be good if their son knew both Italian and English so that he could be bilingual. Jason pointed out that their son would also know greek so, technically he would be trilingual. Anyway, Jason has gotten pretty good at understanding what his husband and his son are talking about, but it it comes to actually speaking the language, Jason is at a loss. 

The blonde got out of the car and went to the backseat to unbuckle the tiny son of death. He screamed again, “ Voglio papà ora!” 

“I know you want Papa now. So do I, but he won’t home ‘til tonight, buddy.” Jason explained as he pulled his child out of the car seat. The two year squirmed a bit in his father’s arms before nestling into Jason’s shoulder. 

The child whispered into his father’s shoulder, “fa male , fa male ... Mi fa male, Daddy.” Jason stoked the back of Gavin’s head before grabbing the diaper bag out of the car. 

“I know it hurts. It’s gonna be over soon, I promise.” Jason locked up the honda and headed inside the grocery and bee lined straight for the pharmacy section. He set Gavin down right at his feet and told him to stay still while he picks out the correct medicine. The son of Jupiter had no idea how many types of laxatives the store actually carried and was surprised to discover that the grocery carried multiple brands. Adjusting his glasses, he began to read the backs of each bottle to find out which brand would be best for his son. 

“Well we’re definitely not getting a  suppository medication for you, right bud?” Jason joked and looked down at his son. Gavin’s face was all pinched up and he was gripping the bottom shelf on the aisle with all his strength. “Gavin, what are you-”

Jason was cut off by his son sighing and putrid smell. “Oh gods, Gavin. What did you do?” Jason picked up his son quickly and peeked into the back of his pull up. Gavin definitely wasn’t constipated anymore. 

“I no hurt!” Gavin cheered. Jason rolled his eyes and shoved the medicine back on the shelf. “Yeah, you no hurt. But you stink. Let’s go get you changed.” He scooped Gavin up in one swift motion and headed towards the back of the store. 

Gavin tried to squirm out of his Dad’s arms, but Jason made it clear that he was not setting him down just yet. He approached the bathrooms in the back next to the pharmacy quickly. The smell was starting to get to him. Jason shoved the door open and went straight for the handicapped stall. To his surprise there was no baby changing station in the stall. He stepped out to look at the rest of the restroom to see if maybe he had missed it. He hadn’t.

“Crap…” Jason muttered.

His son looked up at him with big wondering eyes, “What?”

Jason patted his son’s unruly hair, “It’s fine, Bud. Let’s go see if they have a family bathroom.” He readjusted the diaper bag on his shoulder, bounced Gavin up higher on his hip and stepped out of the restroom. Jason figured that the family restroom would be next to the women’s but the only thing next to the women’s restroom was a crappy vending machine.

Jason couldn’t stop the groan that escaped his throat. The toddler’s big brown eyes looked back up at him, “Daddy?”

“It’s fine. We’re fine. You’re gonna be good, Bud.”

 

* * *

 

     When Nico finally came home, it was past midnight. He found Jason passed out on the couch with Gavin sitting in his lap. His son was running toy cars all over his arms and chest while making soft raspberry noises. 

“Gavin,” Nico whispered as he tiptoed close. “What are you doing up?”

Gavin put a finger from his free hand up to his lips. “Shh, Daddy’s sleeping.” 

A smile slipped onto Nico’s face and he slightly rolled his eyes, “I know, bambino. That’s what you should be doing too. It’s time for bed.” He scooped his son up gently so that Jason wouldn’t be disturb. Gavin cuddled into Nico’s shoulder and started to run the car up and down his Papa’s arm. 

Nico quickly put pajamas on the 2-year-old and tucked him into his crib. He placed a kiss on his son’s forehead, whispering a goodnight to him. 

As he turned away Gavin cried out, “Papa!”

“Yes?”

“I poo poo today!”

“That’s great, Gav. Okay, night night.”

Nico walked softly back downstairs and over to the couch. Jason had his head thrown back with his mouth wide open. The son of Hades also saw that he had a bit of drool hanging out of his mouth. Nico reached out to shake Jason’s shoulder but stopped at the last second. Jason looked like he had a long day. Nico has had a long day. They both deserved a little bit of fun. 

Nico leaned over and gently started placing kisses on Jason’s neck. A moan left the blond’s lips causing his eyes to flutter open. “Hey,” Nico smiled, “Gav’s asleep. I just put him down. Do you wanna… head upstairs?” 

Jason’s eyes got wide, “Yes.” 

The two demigods practically ran upstairs and ripped their bedroom door open. Jason jumped onto the bed, turned onto his back and stared up at Nico. 

“Gods, you’re beautiful.” Nico whispered, crawling onto the bed and then on top of Jason. 

“No way, you are. You’re beautiful.”

Nico leaned placing a long kiss on his husband’s lips. “You’re ridiculous. You’re beautiful and precious and you’re mine.”

Jason smiled, “I’m yours.”

Nico pressed their lips together again and slipped his hand under Jason’s shirt. Jason got the hint and quickly ripped the shirt off while trying not to interrupt the kiss too much. Nico began kissing down Jason’s chest and torso while the son of Jupiter pulled Nico’s shirt off as well. Jason grabbed Nico’s face and brought his lips back to his. With their two chests pressed together, Jason felt infinite. 

“Jay…” Nico moaned and pressed his clothed covered groin into Jason’s. Jason gripped at Nico’s back and kissed him with even more enthusiasm. Nico reached down to his husband’s pants and unbuckled them as fast as he could possibly manage. Jason shucked his pants off as Nico got rid of his as well. 

Nico grabbed hold of Jason’s cock and began stroking it while his other hand reached for the lubricant in their side dresser. Jason shuddered into his touch as Nico bent his head down to his ear. 

“I am going to fuck you senseless.”

“Please, I-- I need it. Today was so bad,” Jason began to babble. “I had to call in sick and because there wasn’t anyone to cover for me, no one could work today. I probably set the project back by days. And then, then, Gavin crapped his diaper in the middle of the grocery store while I was trying to buy laxatives. And then there wasn’t baby changing station in the men’s bathroom so I had to change him on the bathroom floor, on one of those toilet seat protector things? You know what I talking about?”

Nico stared at Jason, his mouth hanging open a little bit.  _ This is the most unsexy conversation I’ve ever had.  _ “You. You changed our child’s diaper on a disgusting, public bathroom floor?”

Jason winced sheepishly. “Yes.”

Nico sighed and dropped his head onto Jason’s chest. “Uhg, it’s-- it’s fine. He’ll live. Let’s just try not to do that anymore, yeah?”

“Yeah, okay.”

Nico stroked Jason’s chest, tracing patterns and feeling through his light blond chest hair. Jason hummed a bit in response and wrapped his arm around the dark haired man’s back. 

Nico looked up at Jason with a smirk, “Well don’t get too comfortable. I’m still going to fuck you so hard, you won’t even remember what day of the week it is.”

Jason’s face reddened, “Please.”

“You still need it?”

“I always need it from you.”

Nico smiled and stole a kiss, “I hope you always will.”  

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this! I don't know how regularly I'll update this but I have the story line all planned out. Kudos and reviews are appreciated :)


End file.
